FACES Family- Morning
by MapleBeer-Shipper
Summary: A Fluffy AU of the FACES Family (France, America, Canada, England, and Seychelles) Slight FrUk if you squint. Seychelles/Michelle is at least eleven years old and America/Alfred and Canada/Matthew are at least six years old.


_Two small forms crept into the darkened room, sunlight just barely seeping in through the curtains which covered the windows._

_One struggled and climbed onto the bed, moving towards the two still sleeping forms as the other one watched with curiosity at what the other was going to do._

_The one on the bed suddenly leapt on the two sleeping people, screeching with glee,_

**_"I'm the hewo~!"_**

_Both forms were awakened once that screech was uttered, both sitting up immediately._

_The long blond haired one groaned, reaching for a mirror to check his hair._

_His bedmate who had messier blond hair wasn't so pleased to see the little child laying in between them, giggling at their faces, his thick eyebrows showing his unamusement._

"Hi Daddy. Hi Papa." the child said, smiling. His short blond hair was slightly messy with a piece of it sticking straight up in the air and his blue eyes closed as he giggled. The giggling boy was wearing wrinkled blue pajamas with white stars.

The long haired blond man set his mirror down and lifted the child up into his arms, gently kissing his forehead.

"Bonjour Alfred." he said to the child, his French accent noticeable in his voice.

"Francis...don't baby him." his bedmate growled.

Francis rolled his eyes in response.

"Mon cher Arthur, Alfred only wanted to wake us up. Would you prefer we denied our enfants zhe attention zhey deserve?" he asked, gently holding the giggling Alfred in his arms.

Arthur grumbled and felt his sleeve being pulled.

He glanced down.

The second child was standing beside his side of the bed. The child's lighter blond hair had a pesky curl which was currently hanging right into his light violet eyes. He wore red pajamas with a white maple leaf on the front and carrying an over-sized white teddy bear under his arm.

He stared up at Arthur before raising both hands up to Arthur. "Up please?" he asked in a quiet voice.

Arthur gave a small smile and complied, lifting the second child into his arms and holding him as he turned back to Francis.

"Bon matin, Matthieu~" Francis said to the second child.

In response, Matthew buried his face into his teddy bear who's name he could never remember.

Earning a chuckle from Francis as he gently kissed Matthew on the forehead.

"Mattie...Alfie...I told you not to wake them up." came a new voice.

The two men glanced up to see another, much taller child stood in the doorway, rubbing her eyes.

Her dark brown hair falling past her shoulders, her skin was much darker compared to the light complexions of the four.

She wore a long light blue sleep shirt over a pair of gray sleep pants.

Yawning, she approached the bed and climbing on it before settling herself in between Francis and Arthur.

"Sorry Papa. Sorry Daddy. I told them to let you two sleep but they decided to come wake you up anyway." she said, switching her gaze from Francis to Arthur.

"Well Alfred was the one that woke us up, Michelle. I think Matthew here is too sweet to wake anyone up." Arthur said, rocking Matthew gently.

Alfred stuck his tongue out at Michelle. "Pppbbbt~!"

Michelle glared at him. "Alfie, you behave yourself. I wanted Papa and Daddy to have some more sleep but you had to go and wake them up." she said.

"Lizten to your sœur, Alfred." Francis quickly said, running a hand through his own hair.

Matthew moved closer to Michelle and reached his hand out, gently running his little fingers through her hair.

Francis smiled upon seeing the little motion.

"Does Matthieu like Michelle's lovely hair?" he asked.

Matthew nodded, shuffling into Michelle's arms.

Michelle smiled, holding Matthew tightly.

Francis leaned over and gently kissed Michelle on the forehead. "Did you sleep well, Michelle?" Francis asked.

Michelle nodded replying, "Oui Papa."

Arthur stretched, moving out of the bed and glancing over his shoulder.

"I'll make breakfast today." he said.

"Noooooo!" Alfred whined, managing to wiggle out of Francis' arms and hide under the blanket where Michelle and Matthew were both shivering from terror.

Francis rolled his eyes. "Arthur, spare zhe children and let moi cook." he said.

"Francis, I will do what I bloody want." Arthur growled.

"Fine Zhen...all in favor of Daddy to cook?" Francis asked.

Only Arthur raised his hand as the three children were still cringing under the blanket.

"Well...all in favor of Papa to cook?" Francis asked.

Francis raised his hand, followed by the three children quickly raising their hands in agreement.

Francis smirked over at Arthur. "Zhe children have spoken, Arthur." he said.

Arthur pouted and left for the bathroom.

Michelle popped her head out. "Is Daddy alright, Papa?" she asked.

"He iz fine mon ami. He just needs to pout for zhe time being." Francis answered, getting to his feet and turning to scoop Alfred and Matthew out from under the covers.

"Lets go make breakfast, mes chéris." Francis said, leaving the room.

Michelle scrambled after him, crying out, "Wait for me, Papa!"


End file.
